sidereusfandomcom-20200213-history
Eäminn
History Eäminn was a wise and insightful being from his very creation. When the Celestial Wars ravaged the heavens and the surface of Sidereus, it was Eäminn who tried to force his brethren to see the error of their ways and end the conflict. Eäminn saw what damage the Celestial War would cause before it started and he acted against those committed to the Light as well as those committed to the Shadow in an effort to stop the war. Aarûn has not forgiven Eäminn for his fault to this day. Eäminn hates Onûs but still hesitates to raise a hand against him unless the situation is truly dire. Eäminn is a shadowy figure, wearing his hooded cloak pulled low and rarely revealing his true face. On the rare occasions where he wades into battle, he carries “Peacebringer”, his powerful bow, to end the conflict with a single well-placed shot before it even begins. Relationships Though Aarûn has not yet fully forgiven Eäminn, Tal’rëa pleads his case regularly to the Morning Star, as she knows Eäminn’s heart is pure. Eäminn had joined with Aarûn’s daughter Zaria in the past, and as a result, Vârsha was born. Eäminn loves his daughter, and he and Zaria have since been married. Eäminn and Roëna argue constantly, as their approaches are entirely opposed. Roëna believes the Wanderer to be weak, and a coward, while Eäminn sees Roëna as reckless and often times cruel. Above all, Eäminn despises Onûs for his trickery, and constantly prays to the One in the hopes that one day his dark brother will be stopped and his evil influence removed from the world. Dogma Do not raise your hand in violence unless there is no recourse. Hands were made to love and heal, not to cause harm or pain. If you have no other option, end whatever conflict you are forced to enter quickly and without malice or spite. Be an example to those around you and offer any joy or healing you can wherever it is needed. Look for peace with keen eyes, lest you be fooled by those who seek only war. Never turn away a worthy soul who is in need of your aid. Travel often and enjoy the world’s bounty. Always extend your hand to the weak, the innocent, and the poor. Clergy & Temples The Clerics of Eäminn are a unique group of individuals. The church as a whole is devoted to providing healing and rescue wherever there are individuals in need. They have a large conglomerate of shelters which provide aid to individuals who have fallen on hard times. Their priests and priestesses are particularly skilled in the art of healing, and while many of them are pacifists, they are talented in providing battlefield healing nevertheless. Clerics of Eäminn rarely display any qualms about battling undead and demons. Such creatures are seen as being beneath contempt and not worth sparing. It is rumored that a powerful enough cleric of Eäminn can destroy undead creatures with nary a glance. Clerics of Eäminn dress in simple, yet elegant clothing. They wear bright reds with black trim, and commonly adorn their clothing with jewels of various types that they frequently give away to the poor. Category:Ilith'ari Lore Category:Ilith'ari Category:Divine Lore